combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Muddapaka/Nexon Cares Now?(maybe?)
Nexon Cares As you all know, Nexon has cracked down on glitch users and have taken a strong action against them (in one case suspending and removal of ALL GP for abusing a sell back glitch) as well as releasing new guns and handing out free weapons (even an NX Perm) recently(these actions, especially the former have been VERY rare before, as seen when Nexon did nothing to the MINIMI Camo sellback glitchers), coupled with this recent post detailing their efforts to crack down on hackers, it seems to me that Nexon is finally getting their stuff together and cleaning up the game. While it is too soon to detect a trend, due to these actions I have higher hopes that CA will have a viable and mature community in the future. I hope that this is evidence that Nexon is taking a serious stance and actually cracking down on the game rather than sitting on the sidelines watching with their thumbs up their bums as they did in the past. TL;DR: Nexon may be getting better at managing CA. Less hackers and a better, mature, and diverse community in the future? Nexon DGAF About You On the other hand, the new post seems like a crock of bull. Since when did Nexon have "GM teams that patrol in-game" or "have security teams that keep an eye on known hackers and groups"? I for one have never "witnessed hack groups surrender, tired of their hacks being blocked within hours of being updated.". Maybe Nexon is simply trying to regain players that THEY suspended from the whole Toy Gun fiasco. The Toy Gun glitchers did what they did for GP, as not everyone plays with NX. By suspending the TG Glitchers, Nexon loses no skin off it's back as the only people who need GP enough to use the glitch are non-NX players hoping to gain a foothold against the NX users. After kicking all those players (Bravo is now on Busy instead of Full), Nexon had to attract a more players. Hence the Back to Basics Event, where people were given free NX weapons for short durations. This would whet the appetite of the new players, and make them want to spend NX either to enjoy these weapons longer or have a larger edge against other players. Also, it is interesting to note that Nexon severely punished the TG Glitchers but not the MINIMI CAMO glitchers. This may be due to the fact that only high officers could obtain the Minimi CAMO in the first place, and these older players have been customers of Nexon for a long time. On the other hand, essentially everyone ESPECIALLY NOOBS were able to exploit the TGG. If the noobs have all that GP, the pressure of needing GP to survive against other players would not exist, thus making early players unwilling to pay actual money to gain an edge. Now at 0 GP, these players would be more likely to turn to NX. TL;DR: Nexon hasnt changed and is lying to attract more customers. All they need is a false sense of security to lure in players, get them hooked on NX, and reap the $$$. All Nexon cares about is repeat business. Notes Thanks for reading, and sorry that my writing is so convoluted. I basically brain vomited. Category:Blog posts